User talk:ShinjiLover
Welcome! Hi ShinjiLover -- we are excited to have Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Welcome to Wikia ShinjiLover. I've been all around Wikia, and worked on a number of different Animanga wiki so feel free to ask me any questions if you need any help. You may also be interested in participating in the anime community gathering, I'm hoping to facilitate better communication between new and existing animanga wiki on Wikia, so that could be a good step to getting people aware of this wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 17:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Tips I thought I might leave you a few tips for creating a well organized wiki: ;Provide a base navigation on the Main Page. :If you go and take a look at some well written wiki like Narutopedia or Soul Eater Wiki you'll see that the main page normally lists some basic navigation. This is not an extensive list of pages, but links to sections of the site. Such as information about the series itself, a list of characters, or some core terminology. :Providing this in an easy to spot location is how you get readers to read the site. Readers will follow one of the general links, and be pulled in deeper into the wiki. If you don't provide a good navigation on the main page, readers will often become confused whether there is any content on the wiki and will likely leave. ;Choose a good Main Page and Wiki name :Rather than "Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan" which masquerades as the series name, I would suggest a more concise sitename like "Dokuro Wiki". Also using "dokuro.wikia.com" would make the url shorter. "bludgeoningangel.wikia.com" itself is hard to understand what the wiki is about, and I notice that it can be tough to see the two words there. :Similarly it would probably be better for the main page to be located somewhere like Dokuro Wiki, and Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan may be better off redirecting to actual content on the site. ;Use Wikipedia :Wikipedia is a great starting point. For nearly any Animanga Wiki you want to create Wikipedia will already have a huge selection of content. Most of the time you can actually copy the content that Wikipedia has, format it, and split it up into separate articles and already be a fair bit into the content on the wiki. It saves you the trouble of reinventing the wheel and makes sure you're not missing any information that Wikipedia would already have. Both the Soul Eater Wiki and the Narutopedia started off this way. I only adopted the former recently (it's already more accurate and more informative than Wikipedia), and you can see how well the Narutopedia has grown in the two years it has been running. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 22:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 16:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) hello admin,i'm a great fan of dokuro chan,and when I read her page i saw that thing of...the Give an Angel day and...that story,but is it true?or is it just a fiction of the author?i saw all the 12 episodes,and it wasn't anywere,also in that page it is said that there will be a movie...when will it be?and how did you know? Active? ShinjiLover r u active? ~shadow.blank//Talk